What Fruit Can Do To You
by EEF loves Itachi
Summary: Four girls, each from different countries, who love to eat fruit get the surprise of a lifetime. sorry the summary sucks. Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina InoKiba


okay people! this is my new story, yes story! this will not be a one shot (but you'll probably figure that out after reading the end of this chapter!) and now without further ado I present to you (haha, that rhymes) THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto… poor me… :(

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

SPAIN

Our favorite little pinkette was sitting on her bed wishing she didn't have to travel all the way to America without her family. She would never know when (or if) she'd get the chance to see them again. So what did she do? She tainted a poor watermelon seed's ears with her complaints and some _very_ nasty words.

"Estúpidos bastardos. ¡No tengo por qué carajo tengo que llegó a América! ¡Maldita América de todos los lugares! ¡Entonces yo nunca llegar a ver a mi familia de nuevo! ¡Tornillo a todos!**(1)**" Sakura screamed while throwing the watermelon seed on the ground.

Sakura knew the only way to clam herself down (well, at least as much as a 13 year old girl leaving one country to move to the next can calm down) was to eat some of her favorite fruit of all time, watermelon! So, Sakura proceeded down the 'muy grande' staircase that was one of the parts she would miss most about her home in Spain.

On opening the stainless steel fridge, the green eyed girl was met with a sight that she was not happy with… at all.

"¡Caramba! ¿Dónde está la maldita sandía cuando más lo necesita? Cuando llegue a mis manos sobre la pequeña perra que se atreva a comer la pieza de mi pereza sandía que voy a…**(2)**" a very angry Sakura was cut off from her rampage when she came face to face with her little sister, Amora, nibbling on the last piece of watermelon, _Sakura's_ last piece of watermelon.

'¡Oh, por supuesto, el pequeño mocoso se comió mi sandía! ¡Ella puede salir con el asesinato y la atención de nadie! ¡Sí, dar su nombre, mientras que el español se queda bloqueado con el japonés un estúpido!**(3)**' Sakura thought while glaring evilly down at the one thing eating what she wanted most.

Amora recognized that face, it was Sakura's 'give me the fucking watermelon before I throw you in the ocean at feeding time for the sharks' face, and this 5 year old had no intention of handing over the best piece of the whole entire watermelon. So she did what any 5 year old girl would do to her 13 year old sister, she got her in trouble.

"¡Mami! ¡Mami! Sakura me dolió! ¡Ella me empuje y tomó mi sandía!**(4)**" Amora screamed at the top of her lungs while she dramatically fell on the floor and added some fake tears for affect. But the thing that bothered Skura the most was how her little bitch of a sister could put on that act while smirking at her the WHOLE time!!! And by the time Sakura's mother got there the watermelon was out of Amora's hands and into Sakura's.

"Sakura! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso a su única hermana bebé? Estoy horrorizada con usted! Ve a tu habitación ahora mismo y no salir hasta que cambie su actitud!**(5)**" Sakura's mom screamed at her.

Sakura thought that was extremely stupid considering that her room even had a ladder that she uses almost every night to sneak out. However, the ladder is supposed to be for emergencies only, but Sakura not being at the hottest party of her middle school life would definitely fall under the emergency category for Sakura and her friends! So Sakura did what any teenage girl would do when she's stuck in her room and is in desperate need of watermelon, she snuck out to got get some watermelon!

-!-!-!-

As Sakura was walking to her all-time favorite place to buy watermelon, she noticed a new watermelon stand that she'd never seen before. The watermelons at this new place, Fabulous Fruit, looked just as good (if not better) than the ones at the other place. So Sakura took a chance and decided to go into the store.

When Sakura go in the store she headed straight for the watermelons, and as soon as she got there Sakura was met with the best-looking watermelon she had _ever_ seen in her whole life (and let me tell you, she has seen a _lot_ of watermelons)! Oh yeah, and she saw this weird looking guy with a creepy looking smile on his face.

"Hello. I am Aaron. Would like any help?" Aaron spoke in perfect English, not that he didn't look like he was from America, it's just that Sakura wasn't expecting to speak English quite yet. But this was good too!

"Nope, I'm good. I'll just take this watermelon." Sakura replied in English also. Yes, she can speak English, but it's a little bit easier for her to speak Spanish.

"Are you sure you want _that_ watermelon? We have many other watermelons that are coming in later today." Just great, now this Aaron guy was standing in between her and her watermelon! Here's a tip for Aaron: DO NOT STOP SAKURA FROM GETTING TO HER WATERMELON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!

"Yes! I am _positive_ that I want _this_ watermelon! So if you would kindly HAND OVER THE FUCKING WATERMELON so that I can buy it, I would appreciate it." Sakura all but screamed at the poor guy.

"Suit your self." Aaron replied in a singsong voice while tossing the watermelon to Sakura.

"Humph!" was Sakura final testimony before stomping over to the cash register, watermelon in hand.

When she arrived at the cash register, Sakura was met with Aaron's bright blue eyes once again.

"Damn it. You again." Sakura mumbled under her breath, but Aaron still caught it.

"Me again." Aaron said with a slight smile, and now that Sakura really looked at him he didn't look all that much older than her. He had James Bond blue eyes and dark brown hair that wasn't too long but not too short. As Sakura continued staring at the boy she came to the conclusion that he was good looking. She also missed how much the watermelon was and that he _caught_ her staring at him!

"Achem." Aaron said in an attempt to break Sakura out of her trance. It worked. "Do you want that watermelon before or after you're done staring at me?"

"Huff! I'll take my watermelon now thank you very much!" Sakura said with a slight blush on her cheeks as she handed him her money and hoped he'd give her the correct change.

"You're funny." Aaron stated while handing Sakura her change and increasing her blush 10 fold.

"Are you flirting with me?" Sakura asked simply while trying to keep her blush down.

"Is it working?" Aaron countered while leaning slightly closer to Sakura.

Sakura's blush was now completely covering her face now and she could tell. So she just pointed to her blush which was increasing with every passing minute.

Aaron just laughed at her which was really starting to piss Sakura off so to shut him up she just kissed him. She was half expecting the brown-haired boy to pull away, but he didn't he kissed her back! Then _she_ pulled away, grabbed her watermelon, and head toward the door, leaving a very confused Aaron standing there.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Aaron asked, still confused.

"Probably not," replied Sakura with a slight smirk as she turned on her heel and exited Fabulous Fruits.

'You don't even know the half of it,' Aaron thought with a smirk of his own.

-!-!-

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**1)** Stupid bastards. I don't get why the fuck I have to go to America! Fucking America of all places! Then I never get to see my family again! Screw them all!

**2)** Damn it! Where is all the fucking watermelon when you need it most? When I get my hands on the little bitch who dares to eat the last piece of my watermelon I am going to...

**3)** Oh of course the little brat ate my watermelon! She could get away with murder and no one would care! Yeah, give her the Spanish name while I get stuck with the stupid Japanese one!

**4)** Mommy! Mommy! Sakura hurt me! She pushed me down and took my watermelon!

**5)** Sakura! How could you do that to your only baby sister? I'm appalled with you! Go to your room right now and don't come out until you change your attitude!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

ITALY

While walking home from school, our favorite bun haired friend couldn't help but sulk. After all, what are you supposed to do when you have to leave all your friends and family to go to America? And the worst part is that you can't even tell your friends about it, your parents are going to tell them after you already get there! Life sucks, then you die. That was the quote playing over and over again in Tenten's head. She didn't even know that things were going to get a lot worse with in the next hour or so.

"Tenten! Tenten! Stai andando al cinema con noi stasera?**(1)**" Isabella, Tenten's best friend, screamed at her as she ran toward the trevi fountain, which Tenten was now sitting on.

"Non posso andare.**(2)**" Tenten said, looking even more depressed then she had before.

"Perché no?**(3)**" Isabella asked, utterly confused. After all, Tenten never turns down the movies!

"Voglio solo essere solo adesso.**(4)**" replied Tenten, not wanting to think about her friends right now.

"Qualunque cosa.**(5)**" a hurt Isabella mumbled before storming off towards her house.

Tenten then did what most people come to the trevi fountain to do. She made a wish.

Tenten isn't stupid. She doesn't waste her wishes. You might have thought that she wished that she wouldn't have to leave the best country ever (well by her standards Italy is the best country). No, Tenten took one of the last euro coins she would ever get to use and said (IN ENGLISH!):

"I don't wish that I won't have to leave. I wish that something amazing will happen before I leave." and that as an after thought she added, "Oh yeah, and some grapes would nice too!" Then she threw her coin over her shoulder, turned around, and watched her coin fall into the fountain with a small splash.

So Tenten decided she would make the second part of her wish come true and get herself some grapes!

-!-!-!-

While walking in the general direction of Italy's best vineyard with the best grapes, Tenten noticed a new shop with _really_ good looking grapes! So what if it had a pathetic name like Fabulous Fruit? Those were some amazing looking grapes and Tenten just couldn't turn them down!

The moment Tenten walked in the store she had a weird feeling, but she wouldn't let that stop her from marching over to the grapes and snatching up the last cluster before this sales guy with 'Aaron' written on his name tag could tell her that she couldn't have them.

"In a hurry?" the guy who claims to be named Aaron asked.

"No! I just ran over here and snatched these here grapes up because I wanna take my sweet time! Of course I'm in a fucking hurry!!!" Tenten practically screamed at the poor kid. Now that she looked at him he was about her age, and he had _really_ nice blue eyes, and his hair… 'NO STOP! DON'T FALL FOR THIS TENTEN! JUST GET YOUR GRAPES AND GET OUT OF THERE!!!' a part of inner Tenten screamed, but there was also a part that said 'Say something cute! He's hott, you're hott, perfect couple!' and then there was that other part that she was trying to ignore the most. It was that part that said, 'What's the point? You're leaving to go to America tonight. Don't even bother.' But the part that beat them all out was, 'You asked for something amazing to happen. Maybe this is it.'

So Tenten said, "Sorry, rough day…," while using her awesome puppy dog pout powers!

"You're cute," Aaron said, much like he had said to Sakura earlier, but Tenten had no idea who Sakura was or that Aaron had used almost those exact same words on her.

Tenten could feel herself blushing, but she wasn't blushing too bad. Not yet. It was then that Tenten decided to really stare at him. That was definitely not one of her best ideas because that was when Aaron said, "You gonna buy those or are you just gonna stare at me?" Now she was blushing bad. How could she not when she just got caught staring at him?!

"I wasn't staring at you! I was just…" for once in her life Tenten didn't have and excuse.

"Just gawking at my body?" Aaron questioned.

"Yes. Wait! NO!! I WAS JUST, JUST, JUST… okay, maybe I was staring." Tenten admitted. "Now will you please just let me buy my grapes without embarrassing me further?"

"It's not my fault you're so easily embarrassed." Aaron stated.

"Huff!" Tenten said, once again much how Sakura had, as she stomped over to the cash register only to be met with the ocean (well the only ocean Tenten ever knew) blue eyes of Aaron.

"You again." Tenten and Sakura are starting to seem more and more alike every minute!

"Me." Aaron said while leaning toward Tenten.

"Um. What are you doing?" Tenten was becoming suspicious as Aaron was leaning toward her, closing the gap between their faces with every passing second.

"I was just getting the grapes." Aaron said while he took hold of the grapes in Tenten's hands and sunk back over to the other side of the counter. "That'll be 2 Euros please."

Tenten reluctantly handed over the money, realizing that this might not be that amazing thing she was hoping for. However, just as Tenten was about to leave she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. That was when Aaron said, "I'm going to kiss you now," and sure enough no less then a second later Tenten felt his lips on hers. She also found that she was kissing back! Then she broke away, grabbed the grapes, and scurried towards the door.

"Wait!" a confused Aaron said, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Nope!" was a very happy Tenten's reply as she left Fabulous Fruits and thought, 'Maybe this was the amazing thing that I wished for…'

'If you only knew,' Aaron thought while chuckling silently to himself.

-!-!-

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**1)** Tenten! Tenten! Are you going to the movies with us tonight?

**2) **I can't go.

**3)** Why not?

**4)** I just wanna be alone right now.

**5) **Whatever.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

BELIZE

Even though she was on a party bus the black haired heiress we know and love didn't feel like partying. How could she when she was in dire need of blueberries and about to leave an amazing country for a country with icky, polluted water? You guessed it, she couldn't! Even though her dad was driving the party bus that would take the American tourists back to their cruise ship, Hinata couldn't help but ask if he could possible drop her off near the best place ever to buy blueberries in Belize.

"Fine," her dad replied without much enthusiasm.

"Squee!" squeed a very happy Hinata as she tried to drone out the groaning of some 12 year olds when her father told them that they were taking a detour.

After listening to about five solid minutes of some obnoxious kids complaining about the detour, Hinata's father decided to just drop her off on the outside of the market type place because frankly, those kids were giving him a headache! So a now sad Hinata trudged toward the stand with the blueberries, as she thought about leaving her friends, family, and crystal clear water behind.

-!-!-!-

As she started off on her long walk towards the blueberry place, Hinata couldn't help but notice a new store that she was sure she hadn't see before. Even though it had a wretched name, Fabulous Fruit, it was displaying some really nice looking blueberries. I mean the blueberries that actually look blue! Not the stupid ones that are all purple-y and stupid. No-sir-e! The actually _blue_berries! So Hinata did what any blueberry loving girl would do, she walked inside and all but sprinted for her precious fruit.

Hinata was very happy she ran there because there was only one little box of fresh blueberries left, and there was a little girl running toward them. Hinata almost felt bad for the girl and handed over the blueberries, but then she remembered everything she had to leave behind and decided that her case was more severe.

Then the little girl started crying and waling and baby stuff like that, and out of the blue a very good-looking guy, about Hinata's age, comes up and tells the little girl, "Don't cry. We'll have some more of those in tomorrow. You can come back then and get some."

Hinata was stunned. All she could say was, "T-t-t-thanks, umm… w-w-w-what's your n-name?" with a slight blush adorning her pale cheeks.

"You're welcome, and Aaron," Aaron said while smirking at a blushing and stuttering Hinata. "You're pretty," he stated while watching the blush increase to a size he didn't know was humanly possible.

Hinata almost fainted at the words, and then before she knew it she was being led to she cash register, blueberries in hand. (Well in Aaron's hand, but whatever!)

When they arrived at their destination, Aaron rung up the blueberries and told Hinata the price. She gave him the money and watched as he counted out her change. When he leaned over the counter Hinata couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were and how cute his haircut was. Then she was caught.

"Were you staring at me?" Aaron asked, but he didn't sound surprised at all. He almost sounded like he expected it.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no?" a now very red Hinata said, questioning her reasoning.

"Are you sure?" Aaron said while leaning closer… and closer… AND CLOSER to her.

Hinata didn't get a chance to answer because she suddenly felt another pair of lips on hers. Hinata had many things running through her mind right now, such as: 'KISS BACK! KISS BACK! KISS BACK!' and 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!' and my personal favorite 'MUST. NOT. FAINT.' The only two Hinata paid attention to though were the first and third although she was wondering what she was doing. Then Hinata pulled away deciding to answer the second one with 'I have no idea. I'm leaving soon anyway so what's the point?'

Leaving a confused Aaron behind, Hinata grabbed her blueberries and ran for the door.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Aaron questioned.

Hinata just shook her head no and walked out of Fabulous Fruits.

'I'm getting better at this every time.' Aaron thought with a grin on his face.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

VENEZUELA

The less hyper but just as annoying blonde we like to call Ino was less than ecstatic to leave her family, friends, and most importantly her boyfriend. Ino was just dreading breaking up with him, but it had to be done and she knew it. As mush as she wanted to be gentle, Ino didn't have the time or patience for gentle.

As she approached her boyfriend, Antonio, Ino knew that she'd have to make it seem like she didn't like him anymore. It would be less painful for both of them in the long run… hopefully.

Just as Ino was about to say the words that would hurt them both she noticed that a girl was standing with Antonio, but not just any girl. It was her best friend, Alicia. 'Since when does Alicia talk to Antonio? I didn't even know he knew her name…' Just when Ino was about to ask why they were talking her whole world fell apart. They kissed. And not just a friendly kiss, no. It was more like they were sucking face in the middle of the fucking street!

"¿Chicos? ¿Qué está pasando?**(1)**" Ino all but screamed at the 'poco perras**(2)**.'

"¿Qué quiere decir la parte antes o después de que su novio dijo que le gustaba mi mejor después de hacer trampa en la que conmigo todo este tiempo?**(3)**" Alicia said with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Usted está bromeando ¿verdad?**(4)**" Ino asked, tears staring their journey down her face.

"Oh, ¿vas a llorar ahora? ¿Puede el gran Ino Yamanaka no creen que las dos personas que pensaba acerca de su cuidado y se utilizan más traicionado ella? Eres tan patético que casi me hace querer llorar. Pero no tengo motivos para llorar. Tengo un novio que me amaba más que a nadie nunca o nunca se ha te amo.**(5)**" Alicia sneered with a smirk on her face.

"Antonio, ¿es cierto?**(6)**" Ino questioned through her sobs.

"Sí.(AN: If you need a translation then wow… just wow.)" Antonio stated simply as he gave Alicia a quick kiss one the lips for emphasis.

"Adiós perra.**(7)**" Alicia said as Ino ran off with tears running down her face towards the only thing that could make her happy right now, apples.

-!-!-!-

Ino ran as she cried and cried as she ran, and when she was finally out of tears she noticed a store that she had never noticed there before, Fabulous Fruit. Okay, so the name was pathetic, but who cares? They had some really good-looking apples in the store window and Ino _had_ to have them.

As she walked into the store, Ino noted the really hott guy that was walking towards her. Wait?! Really Hott Guy + Single(and Depressed) Ino = a Great Way to Forget About Antonio! So what if Ino was about to use the poor guy? She'd just been dumped by her 'best friend' and her boyfriend and found out that they were _both_ using her. Being used by one girl won't kill the kid.

"You gonna buy _those_ apples?" the boy questioned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ino countered.

"Just wondering." He said with an I-know-something-you-don't smirk. "My name's Aaron by the way."

"Huff," Ino huffed while putting on her cutest pwease-tell-me-what-you're-hiding face.

Aaron smirked again and asked, "Is that all you're getting? 'Cause I can check you out." He also added a wink at the end for good measure.

"Are you hitting me?" Ino inquired with a look that you could tell she hoped he was.

"Depends. Is it working?" Aaron replied while moving closer to Ino.

"It just might be," Ino answered while putting the apple down on a table and moving closer to Aaron as he had done before her.

And then his lips were moving with hers. Ino felt his tongue moving across her bottom lip, begging for entrance to which she happily obliged. Just as their engaged in a battle for dominance, they were both startled by the sound of a voice, a voice Ino thought she would never have to hear again.

"I knew you'd be wherever the apples were. Isn't it a shame that you were too busy sucking face with some lowlife to notice that I grabbed the last one?" Alicia asked like she didn't thing it was a shame at all. Just as Alicia was about to bite into the apple Aaron dove for the apple and snatched it out of her hand.

"Ino had it first," Aaron all but growled at the poor bitch.

"Um, I don't remember telling you my name…?" stated a very confused Ino.

"Um, uh… your necklace says Ino…?" Aaron guessed, and sure enough, Ino was in fact wearing a necklace with her name on it. Aaron sighed in relief.

All the while Alicia just stood there with the same, dumb what-the-fuck-that-guy-just-took-my-apple face. Then she stalked out of the store, apple-less and fuming.

"What's her problem?" Aaron asked while he checked Ino out(AN: not that way!).

"Long story," Ino said with a small sigh.

As Aaron leaned over the counter, he gave Ino a quick peck on the lips and watched her walk off but not before he asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"If you're that lucky," Ino replied with a wink.

'Well she was easy,' Aaron thought.

-!-!-

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**1) **Guys, what's going on?

**2)** little bitches

**3)** Do you mean the part before or after your boyfriend said that he liked me better after cheating on you with me all this time?

**4)** You're kidding, right?

**5)** Oh, are you gonna cry now? Can the great Ino Yamanaka not believe that the two people she thought cared about her most betrayed and used her? You're so pathetic it almost makes me wanna cry. But I have no reason to cry. I have a boyfriend who loves me more then anyone ever has or ever will love you.

**6)** Antonio, is this true?

**7)** Bye-bye bitch.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

SPAIN, ITALY, BELIZE, AND VENEZUELA

As the four girls bit into their fruit they couldn't help but notice a strange, tingling sensation in the souls of their feet. They couldn't help but think that from this moment on their lives would change forever.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

okay, sorry that it wasn't much into it… :-/ but I can promise you next time that the real story will start! Just click the little purple button with the words 'Story Alert' and possibly the little green button with a nice comment like 'Update soon! :)'?! well anyway, the real story will start soon so just bear with me for now… oh! And sorry about having to scroll down and up again for the translations, but it makes me feel more special when I have translations and the real language, but I won't have any of that in the next chapter (and if I do then very little!) and last but not least I would like to thank my ah-mazing editor, GIANNA!!! I'm her editor for all her stories so I guess we just switch off…? well, that's all I have to say! bye!!

- :3 -

Emily ;)


End file.
